Saved By My Enemy
by xx-LydieLou-xx
Summary: A darkfic..on Hermione. Saved by the one person she didnt think would ever want to save her. Rated T for language, cutting, and eating disorder. But only in first chapter. possible Dramoine or HG/BZ. Tell me in reviews which sounds best. A little OOC..


Slice. Don't feel the pain in your heart, feel the pain that makes sense. Feel the pain you're causing. Not the pain he's causing.

I watched as blood poured out of the wound on my thin wrist, and dripped, falling to the floor, staining my shirt, and robes. But I didn't stop, just added another cut, deeper, a half inch above the first. More blood fell, and I leaned back, letting the pain fill my head, drown out my thoughts.

I let my pain erase Ron Weasley from my mind completely, and blood took his place.

Don't cry anymore. Crying makes you look weak. No one cares if you cry. No one cares, period.

The blood slowly ceased, and I cleaned up with a wave of my wand, and a faint whisper, before exciting the bathroom, pulling the sleeve of my robes up to cover the cuts, and made my way down to breakfast, though, I wouldn't eat anything. But if I just didn't show, Harry would notice. And I couldn't have that. Harry, being all "noble and caring" would tell the Headmaster.

I was thinking about Harry and Ron, when suddenly, I remembered they werent there. They didnt go back to school.

They left. Without me. Left me behind, with a fake magical family tree to protect me from You-Know-Who.

Ron left me after telling me he loved me. He left me loving him, knowing there was a good chance he wouldnt come home.

He left me.

I sat down at the long, Gryffindor table, near the end, alone. Neville, Ginny, and Seamus were confused by my recent distantness, Seamus had developed feelings for me I didnt return, and since an akward kiss we shared, we didnt speak much. I spent much of my time alone, or with Parvati, who was sure the only way I'd get over Ron was to go and fuck every guy in the common room.

Needless to say, I didnt get along with many people who werent Harry Potter.

It left me with few friends, few people to rely on, and a depresson so deep, i doubted i would ever resurface.

Malfoy was as bad as ever, coming up with worse names to call me every day, and driving already low self esteem ever lower.

Scars covered my wrists, I was down to a mere 86 pounds, and I was near death.

Thats when he found me.

Before I continue, I will lay down some basic information.

Since Snape became headmaster, if you get hurt, and your not pureblood, they let you die. Deatheaters stay in the infirmiry and kill any halfblood or blood traiter (As muggle borns arent allowed at Hogwarts...Unless you fake a family tree, which was very difficult for Ron and I...)

Now.

It was a particularly dreary day.

Rainy, of course.

I hate the fucking rain.

It was during this mood, while in the bathroom, the blade to my wrist, that a new thought came to my mind.

What if I just ended it all? Cut my wrists deeper, cut my chest, my th ighs...cut everywhere. Bleed. To death.

No more pain. No more heartache.

Just release.

In this twisted mindset, before I could regret, I dug the knife deep in my thigh, not holding back the scream of pain. I pulled it out, and dug it deep in the other thigh, twisting it, and then at last, pushing it into my gut, knowing either I'd die by the time I was found, or the nurse would be forced to kill me. Either way, I was going to be free.

I drifted into a state of unawareness. I could only feel the world around me, watch it, listen to it, but I wasnt aware. I was just..._there_...

"HOLY FUCK!" I heard a shout. The voice was oddly familiar...yet, I couldnt place it in my mind. The bloodloss was making me dizzy, unable to think.

I could feel a set of strong arms lift me, ever so gently, and I could feel the warm breathe of the voice whispering. "Granger...please...Granger, please dont fucking die."

I blacked out almost completly, only aware of sounds, my vision going black. I knew my time was near. I hoped it was.

The voice whispered a password, that i couldnt catch. Sounds were becoming so...distant. As if I was on the other side of a wall, yet, i was mere inches away from him.

I felt him step over something, trying to keep me still by holding me closer to his chest. My..he was WARM..or was I just cold...?

The deep voice let out a growl, as if talking to a crowd of people, and, sounding cruel, "Tell anyone and I'll have my aunt Crucio you til you dont know who the bloody hell you are."

I assumed he was going up stars, from the way I bounced slightly in his arms, though he was very careful to be gentle and slow in his movements, and, finally, I was set on a soft bed, the sheets a pure silk.

I heard a faint whisper, felt an odd warmth circle through me..I fought to oprn my eyes, but i couldnt make myself.

I was so tired..His voice shouted, yet I had to fight to here it. "Don't go to sleep!" I felt my mouth being held open, something being dripped onto my tongue...

The taste..it was sweet. Honey, rose petals, vanilla..everything sweet and good in the world all in one..two small drops. My senses blurred, but my body felt warm. I drifted into a peaceful sleep.  


"Granger."

A whisper startled my sleep, but I didnt open my eyes.

"Granger."

I merely grunted, still tired.

"For God's sake Granger! Get the bloody hell up!" The voice was angry now, so I opened my eyes weakly.

A uncomfortingly familiar face stood there. The pointy face of the god damned ferret. (Though, he was actually quite attractive...but i would never admit THAT to anyone)

"Malfoy! Holy shit! What the hell are you doing-?" I hissed, staring in horror. I almost gasped at the weakness in my voice. It was as if I hadnt used it in weeks. Then, with a start, I tried to remember the last time I had talked, and realized I couldnt.

"Your the one in my bed, dear Mudblood." He smirked, and I struggled to sit up, yet was cut off by a sharp pain, deep in my gut, legs, arms..everywhere.

More than pain. Agony. I let out a cry of pain, and a warm, steady hand-MALFOY'S warm, steady hand, was on my body, gently laying me back down onto the silk sheets. "Shhh..." He murmured, his voice strangley soft, and gentle. "Lay back down."

"What-the-hell-" I gasped, between breathes, trying to forget the pain. Trying REALLY freaking hard not to move. Cause then it would hurt again, and that would suck. A lot. This pain was differant. I wasnt doing it myself..Well, I WAS but when I cut myself I was in a state..I was emotionless. All disconnected and shit. I was pretty fucking connected to the world right now...

"You, being a dumbass, tried to kill yourself. In more ways than one." He spoke in a matter of fact tone, though his hands were still on me.

"I-dont-know-what-you-mean.." I insisted, between breathes, still in pretty intense pain.

"Starving yourself Granger? You weigh 84 pounds. A HEALTHY weight for you is 110! And then you go and stab your fucking self practically to death? What the hell is wrong with you?" He ranted, looking quite annoyed.

"Your the dumbass." I muttered slowly, and he just shook his head.

"Why the hell would you say that?" He asked, running his fingers through his white blonde hair.

"You saved me. You should have let me die." I replied, staring into his eyes.

Oh dear god..his EYES...They were steel grey, but something in them was...differant. Not emotionless, as I used to think of them. Rather, FULL of emotion. Pain, suffering, love, hate, anger, remorse..but most off all..pure unease. It confused me. Was Draco Malfoy the defination of confidence? I had never seen him uneasy about anything. I was shocked into silence.

"Granger...I will NEVER let you die." He hissed fiercley, a determined look darkening his features, filling his eyes.

"Why the hell not?" I asked, trembling slightly in cold. The stupid Slytherin dorms were cold as hell.

"My mother didnt raise me to let a girl die. Even a Mudblood." He smirked slightly, muttering, "Shit," under his breathe as a sharp knock bang on his door.

"We bring food!" A light, comedic male voice sounded, while an annoyed, distinctly feminine sigh sounded.

"Just let us in Draco." The female voice muttered. "Its me, Theo, and Blaise. We got all the crap you need. I just confounded a whole common room for you. Dont mess with me." She sounded PISSED, and I wondered how he was gonna keep them from seeing me.

To my suprise he opened the door. The female voice was Daphne Greengrass, and her rosy skin, strawberry blonde curls, and pale pink night dress made her look unusally innocent. Her bright green eyes, flared up with anger, and her furious expression looked out of place on her beautiful features. "I SWEAR if I hear another 'that's what she said' I'm going to SCREAM!"

"Oi, your a screamer?" The comedic male voice I had heard came from Blaise Zabini, the dark, handsome Italian, who stepped in the room with a huge platter full of food.

Another voice, one I hadnt hear before, came from Theodore Nott, who was tall, lanky, with long brown hair (sort of in the Muggle skater boy trend, but wavy, as if he just hasnt has bother to cut it, or tame it at ALL) that barely covered the most amazing blue eyes I'd ever seen on a human being. "I got the potion, Draco. Snape wasnt happy when I asked for it but I just told him you fell off your broom during Quidditch practice and didnt feel like going to the infirimary. It only works for small cuts, but i figure, she's got enough of those.."

"Can someone just tell me what the HELL is going on!?" I groaned, and Daphne rushed forward to my bedside.

"Oh sweetie...we're all saving you! See, Draco's a dumbass, which I'm sure you know, and thinks he can save you all alone. See, he's a bit cocky as well. So we're helping him because we dont like the Dark Gaylord, either, and we all know your helping Potter, who's a dumbass too, by the way, and figure, your not a dumbass. Well, your a SMART dumbass. Your like, what, number 1 in the whole 7th year? So we figure, your too smart to die. And Draco's too dumb to save you all alone." She spoke at an unusally fast pace, and I just merely nodded, only catching a little.

"Dark Gaylord? REALLY." Zabini muttered. "I could do way better."

"Blaise, if something doesnt show any remotly sexual hints, you dont like it." Theo reminded him, and I had to laugh slightly. I watch them banter, as if siblings, reminded strangly of the Weasly's, and Fred and George.

"And thats a bad thing?" The handsome Italian retorted.

Daphne rolled her eyes, muttering, "Horny bastard."

I giggled weakly, and Daphne smiled widely. "So, how bout you eat some of this food?" She pointed to the huge plate, stacked high with pastries, muffins, and various fruits.

"I-I dunno.."I whispered weakly, and the room fell dead silent.

Malfoy, who hadnt spoken in a while, stepped forward, picking up a delisious looking pastry, and smirked. "You know you want it Grang-mione." I almost laughed as he blushed, starting out saying my surname, but quickly changing his mind.

"Is this a truce?" I asked, looking confused. "Are you all my friends now?"

Daphne grinned. "Girl, I never hated any of you. I just didnt talk to you. I kinda had a crush on Potter..." All three guys instantly gagged.

I found myself laughing, for the first time in months.

I finally felt..ALIVE. I felt like I belonged in the world.

I felt happy.

With a soft smile, I reached for a muffin, ignoring the suprised looks of the Slytherins...and I took a bite.


End file.
